


Does He Know?

by STUMPEDD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ! - Freeform, Angst, Drunk JMads is the best ngl, Eliza and John is only if you squint, Fluff, Halloween, Hey look its, I made out with a girl on halloween once, Multi, Overprotective best friend John Laurens everyone, Please give me validation, THEN this'll be second, This is honestly gonna be the cutest thing I write, Until that one secret project is out, Why are the boys this way, and, gay shit, it was pretty chill, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: And it all began, on that lawn. Together in the dark on Halloween night, half-drunk in love.





	

“Alexander what the fuck are you wearing?” John was adjusting the bracelets on his wrists as Alex smoothed his costume in a mirror.

“Whatever could you mean John? I’m a werecat!”

“The package literally says female sexy cat costume stop hiding it.”

Alex laughed. “Yeah fine, you caught me. I look good in it though.”

“It’s not my place to say. It’s your boyfriend’s.” John hissed the word boyfriend teasingly, doing everything and anything to get a rise from Alexander. It sure worked.

 

Alex turned around suddenly, narrowing. “Fuck off! I’ve told you time and time again we aren’t boyfriends! Jefferson and I are...enemies with benefits.” He blushed a little. “Besides I’m a very cute sexy cat and that is exactly what’s getting me laid tonight. Now let’s go we’re already late!”

 

John laughed and followed Alex, having to adjust his way-too-large witch hat every time he moved. They locked their doors and began walking down the block to meet up with the others. They had casual banter, but it was hard for Alex to enjoy the talk. The day before Jefferson had informed him that ‘they needed to talk after the party’. Alex knew he shouldn’t jump to conclusions but he could help but consider Jefferson was going to end their...whatever they had. Alex felt a little awkward in his costume but anything to keep Jefferson. Just being each other's drunk hook-ups was better than nothing to Alex.

 

“John! Alex!” The heavy thick accent slurred out and John and Alex could instantly tell Lafayette had one too many drinks. “Come along you two. John, Eliza is in the kitchen trying not to stab Thomas. Alex, Thomas is about to be stabbed by Eliza.”

Alex and John laughed at the concept. They knew Eliza and Thomas had never gotten along and well, both of them being in some sort of a relationship with two people who were closer than most friends was a hard struggle. That wasn’t shocking, but what was shocking was seeing them having an actual conversation. “And I get that Mr. Hide-My-Feelings-Always but if you keep it in Alex isn’t going to-Alexander! John! Babes hi!” She rushed over and tackled them in a hug, ignoring what she was saying about two seconds ago.

 

Alex smiled at her and approached Thomas, keeping his mouth shut as to not say anything that might ruin his last chance to keep his lover. He laughed at John and Eliza’s jokes, standing about only an inch away from Thomas. John could tell the lack of touch was driving the two mad, but why? Their conversation was interrupted by Hercules sliding in. “Hey T, hate to drag you away but Madison has taken like nine fireball shots and I think he’s gonna end up killing someone.”

 

Thomas laughed and Alex felt his face heat up. “Alright. Damn that man would be dead without me.” With that, he walked off. Every Time Thomas had seen Alex in the past, he’d pull the shorter man into a kiss. Whenever he would leave, he’d trace a finger up Alex’s spine. There was no real reason other than Alex loved the sensation of it. He’d done neither of those. Maybe no matter what Alex did tonight, he’d lose Thomas.

 

John was glaring at the spot where Thomas had been. “I swear he’s in for something serious if he tries jack shit,” he muttered. Clearly he’d noticed the average rituals missing too. He walked over to Alex and took his friend’s hand. “Hey come on, I’m sure Peggy would love to see your costume.” Alex followed John, and on their path to the back living room Alex saw Thomas leaning against the wall with a drink in one hand a highly drunk James Madison being used as an armrest for the other.

 

As he looked forward he could easily see Peggy, Angelica, and Maria laying on the couch of the small Schuyler sister apartment. All three didn’t seem shocked to see Alex away from Thomas and that only hurt Alex more. What the fuck did everyone know that he didn’t? “Alex hon! How’ve you been doing?” Maria asked, an obvious nervous tinge in her voice.

 

“I’m well,” Alex muttered as he sat beside John on the floor. He tugged at the costume sleeves awkwardly. “Anyone see Burr?”

 

Peggy shook her head. “No. He said he was playing backup for something? Friend drama or some shit.” She was leaned back against the arm of the couch and it seemed like if she slid any further she’d fall off. “I’d ask Eliza, apparently it’s for her.” At that, Alex felt his gut turn. It didn’t help when Angelica’s eyes flickered to Thomas who was following Eliza into the kitchen once more.

 

He looked at the eldest sister with narrowed eyes and shaky breath. “What the hell do you know that I don’t Ange.” She opened and closed her mouth a few times, before looking away. “Fine. I’m gonna find out what’s wrong on my own.” Ignoring the panicked calls of Maria and Angelica, he stomped off towards the kitchen and caught wind of Eliza’s voice.

 

“Listen up you ass. You’re gonna kill the boy if you keep leading him on! Go and deal with it now before it comes right around and-” Alex gripped the wall like it was the only thing keeping him standing. Eliza’s eyes flickered from him to Thomas. “Alex honey wait you just need to listen!”

Alex laughed. “I’ve heard enough thanks.” He turned and stomped off, not caring about the arguing going on between Eliza and Thomas. Not caring about John and Peggy running after him. He had to get out of there. He walked about three houses before the weight of everything crashed down on him and he collapsed in the grass in tears.

 

It couldn’t have been more than five minutes when he heard someone approach him. He hoped it was John, but when he looked up there stood Thomas awkwardly leaning on the balls of his feet. “What do you want?” Alex muttered, turning his head away. “I know what you wanted now. It’s fine. I’ll leave you alone. I’ve known for a while my stupid school boy crush wasn’t returned.” To his surprise Thomas stood perfectly still as if in shock.

“I-Is that what you thought I was going to say?” Alex glared at him. “Shit...no I mean…fuck.” He sat down beside Alex and sighed. “You know how many times I’ve said I love you to you? Like...just on normal days. Around other people.”

 

“Twenty-three. Twenty-two if you aren’t counting the one you tried saying so I wouldn’t hear.” Alex wasn’t sure why he was responding. Maybe it was because there was even the smallest amount of hope that they’d still be something.

 

Thomas hummed. “Twenty-three. Damn I wish that was a higher number. I’ve wasted a lot of breath on other words huh.”

 

Alex sat up a little. “What do you mean by that?”

 

Thomas laughed, avoiding Alex’s gaze. “I’ve been so scared of everyone’s reactions I never got around to asking you.”

“Ask me what.” Alex didn't remember when he got closer to Thomas but he didn’t want to move away again. God was he in deep.

 

Thomas had return the closeness but this was different. They lingered. It was altogether familiar yet unfamiliar all the same. They usually never lingered, it was either do or don’t. Alex admitted, this was something he wouldn’t trade for the world. “I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to get dinner sometime? Then maybe go to your place and watch shitty Netflix movies until four?”

Alex grinned and nodded, then he quickly closed the space between him and Thomas. This kiss was just like their first. Out of nowhere, pure love and no lust. Alex wrapped his arms around Thomas’ neck, Thomas moving his arms around Alex’s waist. Neither wanted to move, but eventually they had to in need of a breath.

 

They stared for a while before they began laughing. God where did this begin? Was it when they met? When they’d first kissed or first fucked? No, not to them. It began here. Together on the lawn of someone they’d never met in a giggling mess.

 

By the time they’d been actually dating for three weeks they’d almost forgotten the times before such. Running around campus together in a playful chase, sleeping in trees, watching the same terrible Netflix movies night after night. To them this was what they’d been needed. What they’d been missing.

 

And it all began, on that lawn. Together in the dark on Halloween night, half-drunk in love.

**Author's Note:**

> this took a week but here's my shitty Halloween tribute to this lovely fandom and pairing
> 
> Also can you see the lowkey 'Peggy is literally me and also Jasmine' bc I love Peggy. I'll probs write something mainly with her eventually hah


End file.
